1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hair band structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hair band wherein the same is arranged for securement about a grouping of hair of an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various hair band structure is utilized in the prior art to secure and support groupings of hair therewithin. Groupings of hair due to fashion and for individual users, the organization sets forth a structure wherein a sheath member selectively positioned and secured about the hair band to alter effective diameter of the hair band structure to accommodate various widths of hair groupings. Prior art structure may be found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,849 to Goodman wherein a pony tail holder sets forth a clip structure for surroundingly securing a hair band utilizing an external clip and an internal resilient band member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,266 to Hoffman sets forth a hair holder utilizing circle members mounted to opposed ends of an elastomeric loop.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,769 to Reiner sets forth a fastening device wherein a lip structure further utilizes a plurality of spheres mounted at each end of the loop structure utilizing a medial clip to permit varying of effective length of the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,955 to Greenwood sets forth a further example of hair band structure utilizing a plurality of rings and spheres mounted to each end of the ring for selective securement within an opposing ring structure for securement of a hair portion therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved hair band as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.